Partner For Life
by oathk33p3r
Summary: She rolled her eyes and tugged at her end of the chain, causing the boy attached to the other end to tumble over. Roxas x Olette
1. Ch I: So it Begins

P a r t n e _r_ **of **L i f e

--------------------------

Written by **oath**k33p3r

**------------------------**

**I**Chapter one**I  
S**o it Begin**s**

Organizations I: XEMNAS  
Original name: ANSEM

He is the leader and founder of the organization.  
He lives with his wife and cat, Mr. Fluff Fluff, in a typical Twilight Town house.  
He may seem tough, but he has a soft and rather wimpy side to him.

**This fanfiction was inspired by a Korean music video called "Partner of Life".**

**Author's Notes**: YEAH! Finally! I wanted to write this fic _soo_ bad but didn't know how to start it. I know Sora was supposed to the hero of the story, but I changed my mind and made it Roxas. It makes more sense that way and can't really imagine Sora in a black robe. Ok, no more rambling. Oh yeah, and the short profile is not 100 percent true…and none of the "nobodies" are actually "nobodies". They all possess a fully functional heart. And yeah, I know that memorizing all the organization members are a pain, especially when you're trying to read a story. But I promise that they won't appear as much as they do in this chapter. Enjoy!

**---------------------------------------------------------------**IoneI**---------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dad, who are these _men?_" Olette asked her father through clenched teeth as she shut the door in fear.

A rather troubled looking man in a black suit called "dad" by the brunette sighed and slumped back onto his chair. He closed his eyes like he often did when he didn't know how to respond to a question.

Frustrated, Olette latched the lock and stormed over to her father.

"Dad!" She repeated.

Her father's eyes remained closed.

The dangerous- looking men in black robes banged on the door. Olette cringed as she was able to hear wood give way to the fist. Rolling her emerald eyes, she turned back to her father.

"Dad, do you, um, _owe_ them anything?" Olette asked, biting her lower lip.

She hoped her heart out that the small nod her father gave her meant no. But she knew her father more than anybody else in the world and a nod would never _ever_ mean no.

Letting out a deep sigh, she brought a small stool and placed it next to her father. She sat on the stool and took her father's cold hands into hers. She smiled at the wedding band on his index finger; he had been divorced for over a year now, but never took that ring off. That was probably the only thing Olette liked about her father.

"How much do you owe them?" Olette asked calmly, ignoring the incessant knocking and kicking.

"Five," he finally mumbled.

Olette sighed in relief.

"Well, that's not so bad. We can easily find five thousand munny in a couple days," Olette smiled. She can do it by herself by signing up for bizarre part-time jobs.

Her father shook her head, causing her smile to fade away.

"Five billion," her father breathed out as if just saying the word was too expensive.

The brunette let her father's hand slip away from her as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry, dear. But we needed the munny," her father pleaded.

Olette shook her head, her lips quivering.

"No, _you_ needed the munny. I was fine without that five billion, Dad. Do you know how much five billion is?" Olette cried.

Stubborn tears blurred her vision as the men outside finally broke down the door and piled in; there were twelve of them.

"Where's the munny?" grunted the one with crimson eyes at the head of the group. He was apparently the leader.

"He doesn't have it," Olette said sourly.

The leader turned towards her and chuckled.

"Here's an honest one," he said with suavely as he ran a hand through her hair.

She slapped his gloved hand away.

"Don't touch me. I already told you: we don't have the munny," Olette said, irritated. This wasn't the first time strangers barged into her house.

"My, stubborn too," he added.

He turned to Olette's father and pulled him out of his chair.

"Why don't you have the munny?" he asked with a bit too much friendliness in his voice.

"You only gave me a month to pay you back, Xemnas," her father protested.

"_Coward! You're such a coward!"_ Olette screamed in her head.

"You call that an excuse?" Xemnas threw her father across the floor.

Olette felt a pang of guilt when she didn't rush to his side. But she firmly believed that he deserved it. She rolled her eyes as her father got onto his knees and started to rub his hands together like a fly. Yes, that was what he was; a fly. An irritating, cowardly, stupid fly.

"You have one week," the leader finally said, "and no more."

The brunette silently shook her head; her father wasn't going to be able to get five billion munny unless he borrowed from another mob and the process would start all over again.

Another man in a black coat with icy grey eyes pulled her by her hair.

"And we'll take care of your daughter while you scrape up the munny," Xemnas sneered, his crimson eyes laughing.

Olette's eyes widened in shock, and so did her father's.

"Wait, you can't take my daughter. She needs me!"

"Oh ho ho, I can't take you daughter, eh? Well, let me prove to you that I can."

Olette screamed and threw a tantrum as the leader stomped over to her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let _go_ of me!" she shouted.

"I don't want to," he teased.

"Oh, and expect your daughter to be returned to you in pieces if you don't have the munny by next week," Xemnas added cruelly.

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she saw two others hold down her father and another close the door. She cringed as she heard swearing and beating inside her house. The whole situation was such a blur that she didn't notice being thrown in a black van and tied by a blonde. This wasn't supposed to happen. _None_ of this was supposed to happen.

She furrowed her eyebrows as the blonde taped her mouth; he was around her age.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Olette tried to say.

Either the teen was freaked out by her glare or he understood her because he slightly jumped and pulled himself out of the van.

Annoyed by the fact that she could only breathe with her nostrils, Olette tapped her foot and peered out of the tinted windows. She sadly looked at the window of her bedroom. She prayed that they didn't break her picture of her mother.

After what seemed to be hours, the men came back from trashing her house and loaded into the van. Surprisingly, thirteen bodies were able to sit comfortably side by side. Olette had to sit between the boy that had bounded her and the grey eyed one that had pulled her hair.

The latter looked at her.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked hesitantly.

Olette gave him an "are you kidding?" look. Any other typical eighteen-year-old girl would've been scared to death, but not Olette. She was used to seeing scary big men in black clothes.

"Leave her alone, Zexion," the blonde murmured.

"What if I don't, Roxas?" He asked, sneering.

The blonde named Roxas remained silent and turned towards the window.

He was a coward too in Olette's opinion.

"Um, boss. Where exactly are we keeping her?" asked the driver.

"I'll take her!"

"No, your apartment stinks, Axel."

"Psh, so does yours."

"Um, Zexion? Don't you _live_ with Axel?"

"Shut up, so do you."

"Nuh uh."

"Hey, do you think this lollipop is eatable?"

"It's edible, genius."

"Eatable is a word too…"

"Ugh, get that out of your mouth, Xigbar."

"SHUT UP!" Xemnas shouted.

The men snapped their mouths shut and bowed their heads. Only the silent sucking of a lollipop was heard from Xigbar.

"Sorry, boss," they murmured in unison.

Xemnas looked at Xigbar in disgust.

"Get that trash out of your mouth," He scolded.

Xigbar quickly pulled the stick of candy out of his mouth and put it back where he found it, which was under the seat.

"She definitely can't baby you for seven days," he said disapprovingly as he looked away.

The leader of the organization rubbed his hands together. He turned to Axel and Zexion in turn and shook his head.

"Axel and Zexion, you guys will have the poor girl pregnant before the week is up." He said flatly.

The two men opened their mouths in protest but thought better of it.

"Vexen and Lexaeus…you guys just look plain freaky," he said.

The two men exchanged glances and shrugged.

The leader turned to a man with bushy hair, a man with a samurai hair style, and another who had an X-shape scar on his face.

"And you three look like women," he said matter-of-factly.

"What about Luxord?" Xigbar asked.

"HE PRACTICALLY _LIVES _AT THAT FRIGGIN CASINO!" he shouted.

"Demnyx lives in a house, doesn't he?" another man suggested.

The van stopped at a red light and the driver turned around.

"Sorry, can't. My great aunt is coming over and staying for a week," he said sadly.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she was able to see the Xigbar guy take the candy from under the seat again. She shook her head. _Unbelievable_. These men were more stupid than scary.

"But that only leaves you, boss," Axel pointed out.

Olette looked at the organization leader with disbelief. Staying under one roof with him for _seven_ days?

"I don't want a thirteen-year-old girl messing around my house, Mr. Fluff Fluff _hates_ children," Xemnas looked at Olette with fear. "And my wife isn't going to like it either," he added.

The brunette shook her head.

"_I'm eighteen, idiot,"_ Olette insulted him in her mind.

"Too bad Larxene got kicked out," Demyx mumbled.

"_Don't_ say that name ever again!_" _Axel shouted.

"Oh, sorry, Axel. I didn't mean to," Demyx cried.

"Well, I guess we have to keep her in the van," Luxord said as he leaned back onto his seat and started to shuffle a deck of cards.

Zexion looked over Olette and caught the sapphire eyes of the blonde sitting next to her.

"Hey, what about Roxas? He's open, isn't he?"

Roxas's eyes widened.

"M-me? But, I live in a _really_ small apartment. I live by myself, you guys know that," Roxas stammered. He yelled at Zexion with his eyes for suggesting him.

"Roxas, you take her," the leader demanded.

The blonde tried to protest, but the superior's word was law.

"Yes, boss," he mumbled.

He gave Olette a scared look, which she returned with hatred.

"_Just wait till you untie me, you jerk."_


	2. Ch II: Day One

P a r t n e _r_ **of **L i f e

--------------------------

Written by **oath**k33p3r

**------------------------**

**II**Chapter Two**II**  
**D**ay On**e**

Organizations II: XIGBAR  
Original name: BRAIG

His ability to battle makes up for his lack of intelligence.

**Author's Notes**: So, here is chapter two. It's depressing how not a lot of people enjoyed this, but I will carry on! Yeah this dream will last forever, this dream will never die... -sings the rest of the theme song-

* * *

IItwoII

* * *

A large, shining, black van pulled into the edge of a small apartment. The looming building covered the van with its shade like a vast blanket and the trees surrounding it looked like its body guards.

The door of the gleaming, black vehicle slid open and three men draped in even darker clothing stepped out. The third had a girl of eighteen by the arm. One more person, a bit shorter than the others, tumbled out afterwards.

The front seat window slid down to reveal an angular face of a man possessing crimson eyes.

"I'm going to send some of the boys in three days to check up on her. Make sure you take care of Omellete or whatever her name is," he said firmly.

Roxas gave a slight nod and nervously looked at the hostage.

Zexion shoved Olette towards Roxas and got back into the van with the others.

"Ah!"

Roxas let out a muffled scream as Olette bumped into his chest and sent him stumbling to the floor with her.

"Well, see you in three days," Zexion said with a sneer as the van drove away.

The drafty street was once again empty and quiet. Only the trees whispered to each other and a cat meowed with hunger. The two teenagers were still sprawled on the sidewalk, expecting something to happen. Finally, Olette tried to get up.

"Mmm." Olette moaned through the duct tape.

Roxas jumped as if she had smacked him in the face.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he mumbled as he got up.

He dusted his robe and pulled Olette up on to her feet. He peeled the tape from her mouth and rolled it in his fingers.

Olette stuck out her tongue and spat into the dead grass by her feet as she tried to get rid of the horrid taste. The flesh around her lips still felt sticky and uncomfortable.

Finally, she looked up at Roxas with her emerald eyes.

"You're an idiot," she said coldly.

Before he was able to know what was happening, Olette kicked him in the shins.

"Why are you with those men? Don't you go to school? I _know_ it's summer but that doesn't mean you lurk with_ those_ kind of people! Are you out of your mind? Are you stupid? Did you have lobotomy? Is that it? Huh?"

Roxas groaned and looked up at her. His eyes seemed to say "I know this is wrong", which caused the brunette's expression to soften.

Olette let out a sigh and shook her head. Roxas remained silent.

"We should go in," he finally said.

The blonde started to walk towards the shabby building, expecting Olette to follow. Roxas looked back when he realized she wasn't following him.

"Aren't you coming?"

Olette shook her head and stood firmly where she was standing.

Roxas ran a hand through his hair and gave her a weary look.

"_Please_, you have to come in. The superior will--_"_

"Oh, that's _all_ you care about, isn't it? Saving your own skin," Olette interrupted. "People like you don't even deserve to exist, just like my father."

"Don't talk about your family like that," Roxas said angrily.

Olette blinked, surprised.

"You'll never know when you'll have them taken away from you…forever," he whispered.

Roxas walked back to Olette and grabbed the rope binding Olette's arms.

"Let's go," he said.

The brunette didn't protest as Roxas guided her to his room. They climbed the stairs until they were on the third floor. Roxas firmly held onto Olette as he unlocked a yellow door with no numbers on it. He looked over at Olette, and then pushed open the door.

Olette reluctantly went inside the small apartment room as Roxas closed the door behind him.

"Sit down."

"No."

"Fine."

Olette stood against the gray walls and looked around.

The kitchen was connected to the living room, which probably served as a bedroom as well. There was only one door on the left, which was probably the bathroom. The kitchen sink was overflowing with dirty plates and a large clutter of empty beer bottles were standing next to the trash can. They were probably from the older men of the Organization. A small T.V. was standing in front of her and there was only one lumpy couch on her right.

The place was messy and had a weird stench to it, but it was probably because Roxas lived by himself.

"I don't like this place," Olette mumbled to herself.

Roxas had taken off the dark robe and had a sleeveless white shirt underneath. He was wearing long beige pants and had taken off his shoes as well. Olette raised a brow as she observed his slender, sinewy arms. She quickly looked away when he glanced at her.

"Ar-are you sure you don't want to sit?" he asked.

Olette ignored him and stared hard at the T.V. as if she going to make it levitate or something. Roxas was the usual stammering wimp again.

"Are you hungry then?" Roxas asked as he went towards the refrigerator.

"Untie me," Olette said.

Roxas stared at her. He then nervously looked around the kitchen and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't think I can do that. You might run away," he said quietly.

Olette faced him and plastered a sympathetic smile across her face.

"Aww, is wittle Woxas gonna get in twuble?"

Roxas frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"S-stop that."

"Aww, wittle Woxas doesn't want me to use the wittle bwaby vwoice?"

"I said _stop_ it."

Olette grinned triumphantly and turned to the window next to her. A man was walking by with a golden retriever.

Roxas opened the refrigerator and closed it shut. Apparently, he had nothing decent in there.

"I'll be right back," Roxas announced as he went towards the door. Olette paid no heed to him and continued to stare at the man walking his dog.

"Don't run away," he said before he closed the door behind him.

Olette didn't answer and waited for the footsteps of Roxas to die away. She waited another minute until she finally tried untying the rope that bounded her body.

The attempt was fruitless. The ropes were too thick and she couldn't see where it was tied together. Letting out a big sigh, she finally decided to take the seat Roxas had offered a while ago.

Olette was surprised to see a small stand filled with photos next to her. Each smiling silhouette resembled Roxas in a way. There was a man with his nose, a woman with his eyes, and a boy with his hair. There was even an old woman with his smile. She hadn't exactly _seen_ him smile yet, but he was sure flashing a big one in one of the photos.

Even bad guys like him had families like that. In fact, he seemed happier than she was. Olette only had a singled father in her life.

The brunette quickly regained her posture as the door clicked open. Roxas stepped in with a handful of plastic bags.

"Ok, I didn't know what you liked so I bought practically everything," he said as he set the bags in front of her.

The blonde took out package after package in front of her. There were sandwiches, sushi, ramen, chips, crackers, and a variety of beverages.

Olette winced as her stomach lurched forward, as if trying to attack the food. But being her stubborn old self, she turned her nose away from them and faced the window instead. The street was empty.

"What do you want? I know you're hungry, ok?"

Roxas ripped the clear packaging of the sushi rolls and took out a pair of chopsticks. He snapped the wooden sticks and grabbed a piece.

"Here, it's really good."

Olette eyed it and quickly turned away.

"I don't trust you. Go away," she said.

Roxas rolled his eyes and stuffed the sushi in his mouth. He grabbed two more pieces and ate them as well.

"Man, I'm thirsty," he said. He snapped a coke and drank it, looking at Olette hopefully.

Olette's stomach finally gave in and let out a loud growl. She flushed, embarrassed.

Roxas didn't laugh, but he smiled as he opened a bag of chips. He took one out and waved it in front of Olette's face.

"Come on, just eat. It's not like you're gonna get out of here by not eating," Roxas said. "And I don't want you to starve. It's not like I'm torturing you, is it?"

Olette looked down at her feet. She couldn't think of a smart remark, so she finally looked Roxas in the eye; they were so blue. She couldn't remember eyes as bright and blue as his.

Brushing the thought away, Olette reluctantly opened her mouth and let him place the Dorito in her mouth, which she chewed eagerly.

"Untie me so I can eat," Olette said.

"No."

"How will I eat then?"

"I'll feed you."

Olette gave Roxas a weird stare.

"Feed me? Are you willing to do that?" she asked.

"Maybe," Roxas said as he placed a sushi in Olette's opened mouth. "I'll stop when you bite my hand off."

The brunette blinked, surprised, and then started chewing on the sushi. The rice was cold and the shrimp inside wasn't fresh, but it was delicious.


	3. Ch III: Day One part II

P a r t n e _r_ **of **L i f e

--------------------------

Written by **oath**k33p3r

**------------------------**

**III**Chapter Three**III**  
**D**ay One - part I**I**

Organizations III: XALDIN  
Original name: DILAN

The Whirlwind Dancer. Yes, _dancer_.

**Author's Notes**: Wow, chapter three.

* * *

IIthreeII

* * *

Olette frowned and stared at the shadow the television set was casting. She was amazed to see how fast the shadow was growing, and before she knew it, it had filled up the whole room, leaving her in utter darkness.

The brunette let out an exasperated sigh and tenderly moved her sore arms around. Her skin was damp with sweat under the duct tape, making her scowl in disgust. Her shoulders ached from having to hold her arms in the same position for hours and her back throbbed, for she couldn't lean back on the sofa either.

Plus, it was that time of month.

She had asked the boy to buy a box of it for her. That was five hours ago.

Olette leaned over to one of the half-empty beer bottles that were lying around on the small table and sucked at the straw, annoyed. The beverage was flat and wasn't as cold as she would've liked it, but it satisfied her thirst. She took a deep breath and slumped back on the chair in an awkward way, her fingers feeling numb.

"All this is your fault, Dad," Olette grumbled. "You and your stupid stupidity."

She let out a peal of laughter.

"Stupid. Haha, I said a _bad_ _word_."

_Hic._

Olette slightly jumped and frantically looked around.

"What was that?" she whispered.

_Hic._

The brunette jumped again.

"Stop scaring me!" she yelled.

A couple more hiccups followed afterwards and sent the poor girl desperately trying to grasp her chest.

"Oh, my gosh. It's _inside _me!"

She was completely oblivious to the shuffling of feet and the jingling of keys before the door creaked open.

"GET OUT OF ME!"

Roxas froze, shocked.

"_Hic._ Go away. You're scaring me," Olette sniffled.

"_Axel_,_" _Roxas thought immediately.

The blonde frantically flicked on the lights and slammed the door behind him.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU FREAKIN' PERVERT!"

Olette gasped as Roxas stumbled into her field of vision.

The two stared at each other, Olette occasionally breaking the silence with her hiccups.

"Oh, it's _you_," Olette said rather coldly.

Confused, the blonde walked over to her.

"Are you ok? Um, weren't you talking to somebody?" he asked, his brow creased with worry.

"What are you talking about? I was here _hic_ all by myself for freakin' five hours!"

Roxas scratched the back of his head, an apologetic look settling over his face with a hint of confusion.

"Oh, sorry about that. I had errands to run. And uh, you wanted this, right?"

The blonde awkwardly pulled out a plastic bag from behind his back and placed it at Olette's feet.

She peered inside the bag and gasped, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"_Hic_, oh, my gosh," she mumbled.

She clumsily scrambled up the chair and turned around.

"Untie."

Roxas obediently took out a pocketknife from his back pocket and cut the tape from her hands. Not wasting any time enjoying her freedom, she grabbed the plastic bag and ran for the open bathroom, biting her lower lip.

How drunk was she?

In a few minutes, Olette was out of the bathroom, her hair tied up into a messy bun and her orange top smoothed out. She avoided Roxas's eyes as she slowly walked towards the sofa and stiffly sat down. The boy was busy pulling out blankets from underneath the mess of empty glass bottles.

The brunette nervously looked around and cleared her throat. Her head had cleared at an amazing rate and her hiccups had left her too. And talk about mood-swings, she must've looked like some runaway from an asylum.

Olette tried not to look at Roxas, but the constant clattering of the bottles were hard to ignore. She looked up at what he was doing, her eyes heavy with guilt. He must've been mortified to be forced to buy the box of _you-know-what_ at the store. What in the world was she thinking?

Not able to stand the silence any longer, the brunette took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Sorry about earlier…"

Roxas peered over his shoulder and shrugged.

"Hey, no biggie," he chuckled.

Olette smiled sheepishly and looked down at her hands, massaging her wrists. Roxas noticed her actions and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Man, I'm sorry about that. I asked the boss about it, but he said no. You _are_ a hostage after all…"

Olette looked up at Roxas's blue, blue eyes. Again, she noticed how heavy his eyes looked, as if they were unwilling to let go of the past. Maybe…

"Did something happen?" she asked.

Roxas, caught off guard, took a step back and cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem so sad all the time," she mumbled.

The blonde stared at her then shook his head, smiling.

"You barely know me."

"Still…"

Olette raised a brow, surprised at the sincere sympathy in her voice. Why was she even caring about this guy anyway? He was an enemy, and enemy simply equaled _dangerous_ in her vocabulary.

Roxas waved his hand in the air as if he was brushing something away.

"Nah, I'm fine. Right now, I have to tie you up…"

"I'm not going to run away." Olette retorted.

Roxas blinked.

"I-I know that, but still. I can't disobey Xemnas. He's the boss," he replied loyally.

Olette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, you think I'm willing to let you tie me up again?"

The brunette smiled at Roxas's silence, her emerald eyes gleaming with victory. Roxas walked closer to her and let out a deep sigh, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"Man, this sucks. I really don't want to do this…" he trailed off.

Olette nodded in agreement.

"Of course you don't. So go away, I'm going to sleep."

Just as Olette got ready make herself comfortable on the couch, Roxas reached out and fastened the end of something cold and silver around her right wrist. Surprised, she looked down and gasped.

It was a handcuff…

"Like I said, I really don't want to do this, but you gave me no choice," Roxas said with a smirk.

And with a small click, the other end of the handcuff secured around his left wrist.

Olette scowled and tugged firmly on her end of the chain, causing the blonde to fall onto the floor. Hard.

Her stoned face smoothed out as she giggled in a childish manner.

Roxas had made a bad decision.


	4. Ch IV: Day Two

P a r t n e _r_ **for **L i f e

--------------------------

Written by **oath**k33p3r

**------------------------**

**IV**Chapter Four**IV**  
**D**ay Tw**o**

Organizations IV: VEXEN  
Original name: EVEN

Vexen has the ability to create replicas of others with his knowledge of hearts.

**Author's Notes**: I'm so sorry for the long delay!

* * *

IVfourIV

* * *

The morning sun lit up the room, its rays reaching for every corner of it. It caressed the girl who was lying on the beaten couch with her arm dangling limply from the side of it. A boy around her age was slumped on the ground with his arm bent in an awkward and uncomfortable position.

The light nudged Olette awake, making her blink open her eyes while a yawn made its way up her throat to say good morning. She tried to rub her eyes, but obviously, she wasn't strong enough to lift an entire body of a full grown boy. A flash of annoyance crossed her face as she sat up and looked down at Roxas. She gave the chain a strong tug, causing the boy to abruptly exit that wonderful room filled with warm food and a nice blanket to snuggle in.

"Mm, wha-?" he mumbled in his sleepy state.

"Give me the keys."

Roxas slowly and stiffly sat up, grimacing from his aching limbs; it wasn't comfortable sleeping on the ground with one arm hanging in the air.

"What keys?" His words were slurred and his eyes didn't bother widening.

Olette looked up at the ceiling and let out an exasperated sigh. She noticed that there was going to be a leak if it ever rained. She drew her eyes back down and fixed them on Roxas, trying to decide what to do. Finally, she gave Roxas a stern look and tugged at the cuffs once more.

Roxas looked down.

"Oh."

Olette smiled in a sarcastic manner and nodded. She even managed to applaud.

"I don't have it," he said flatly. He ignored her sarcasm.

"What?" Her face fell.

"Xemnas is the one who gave this to me. I was simply following orders." Roxas paused to let out a yawn. "And it's not like he's going to trust me with the key. He doesn't trust anybody. Not even his wife."

Crestfallen, Olette sunk lower into the couch, her mouth slightly open and her eyes glued to her wrist. There was a slight red tinge on the surface of her skin parallel to the cold metal.

"So, I'm going to be stuck with _you_ for five days?"

"Actually, it's six including today."

Roxas caught the girl ready to pull her side of the cuffs again and quickly stuttered, "N-no!"

Surprised by his sudden alertness, Olette stopped. She then noticed that Roxas's wrist was ringed with a slight red as well. Only, his seemed like somebody messily painted his wrist red.

He gave Olette a quick grin as he wiped away the blood with the end of his shirt.

"It's no problem. But let's go get something to eat."

Olette was unusually silent as she obediently followed Roxas to the kitchen. Her eyes were glued onto the corner of his shirt and occasionally darted towards the cuffs.

Their first stop was the refrigerator. The sudden cold air sent chills all over Olette's body as the blond swung it open. Roxas didn't seem to notice as he pulled out a carton of milk. He shut the fridge with his bare foot and then turned towards some cupboards. He shoved the milk into Olette's hand, seeing that he only had one he can use at the moment. After pushing away a couple beer bottles and plates of unrecognizable matter, Roxas managed to pull out a tattered box of Fruit Loops.

Finally, they arrived at the table with their milk and cereal. Bowls and cups of utensils were waiting for them.

"The others use my cupboards, so I had to move them here," Roxas explained as he grabbed a bowl and placed it in front of Olette. She allowed him to pour both the cereal and milk into it. She even let him put the spoon in her hand.

As soon as he put the milk carton down, he dug his spoon into the cold mush and hungrily ate.

It wasn't until he was halfway done when he noticed that Olette's cereal was untouched and getting soggy.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Olette was looking at the cuffs that were preventing her from scooting away.

"I am at the breakfast table with a complete stranger right now. Do you realize that?"

Roxas raised a brow and placed his spoon down.

"Um. Well, we're not complete strangers anymore…are we? I mean, we even slept next to each other…OW!"

"First of all, we did not sleep next to each other," Olette snapped. "I was on the couch and you were on the floor. How is that sleeping next to each other?"

Not noticing that her question was rhetorical, Roxas opened his mouth, but quickly shut it when he saw that the girl had more to say.

"Second of all, I don't know _anything _about you. All I know is that you're some stupid blockhead named Roxas who decided to ditch his family and join a whole bunch of gangsters with no lives. And now, you're living in this dump and obviously being picked on for being such a _coward_. They come and dump all their crap here, don't they?" Olette kicked a few beer bottles with her foot, "which is also why _I_ ended up being dumped here, too!"

She balled her fists and brought them down on the table. Only her heavy, annoyed breathing filled in the silence.

Roxas coughed and then looked down at his empty bowl. He chewed on his lower lip and glanced at the angry a girl a few times.

"Olette," he said softly.

"What?" Olette snapped.

"You are the first complete stranger I've met who knows so much about me."

Olette scowled and looked like she was about to hit something, but let her shoulders relax in defeat as she gulped down a spoonful of soggy, colorful mush.

X

Heavy, rude knocks followed as soon as Olette drank the rest of her milk, which had turned pink.

Seeing that the knocks seemed to hold more authority than them, Olette followed Roxas without a word to the door.

"Boss! What are you doing here?"

Xemnas stepped inside with Zexion and Axel right at his heels.

"I wanted to make sure that the girl was still here," he said gruffly.

He made his way towards the sofa. Roxas immediately ran towards it and started to clear up the area, poor Olette tumbling behind him.

"S-sorry. I thought you were going to come in three days…" Roxas stuttered as he picked up a few more shirts and threw them behind the television.

He wiped his milk mustache with the back of his hands and tried to fix his hair as he stood before Xemnas. Olette confidently stood by him and wore a face that was unusually nonchalant.

She tried to ignore the fact that the man's crimson eyes were following her every move as soon as he entered the apartment.

Zexion and Axel stood on either side of Xemnas as if they were his body guards.

Olette looked down at her cuffs and noticed that Roxas's side was shaking.

Why was he so nervous?

"I met your daddy at the bar the other day. He was gambling." Xemnas said softly.

He leaned back on the sofa and spread out his arms. A smile was slowly working its way to his lips.

"First, he bid a few hundred, harmless munny. He lost it in a few minutes. Being the daredevil, he then bid a few hundred thousand. He lost that too."

Olette tried to look as if she didn't care.

"Then he had to be impulsive and bid his house deeds."

Xemnas's eyes twinkled as he let his last words sink in.

"Your father is a real amateur when it comes to gambling, isn't he?"

The man stood up and started to pace around the room.

"Now he's living by that new Japanese cuisine. I haven't been there yet, but I heard it provides really good service. I talked to him, of course. After all, we have quite a strong relationship, don't we? We talked about the weather, the taxes, and what not."

Olette's eyes started to sting.

"Hm…what else did we talk about? Oh right, we mentioned you in our conversation once in a while. I don't remember what, but we definitely talked about you."

Xemnas stopped pacing and faced Olette.

"That's all. I just wanted to give you a report on how your father is doing. He's alive and well, don't worry. Just a few bruises here, couple broken ribs there."

Xemnas smirked before walking towards the door. Axel and Zexion followed; they didn't make eye contact with neither Roxas nor Olette the entire time.

"Oh right," Xemnas said before stepping out. "Your dad wanted me to tell you that he's sorry. See you in a few more days."

X

"I think you should give up. You've bent all my knives already."

Roxas winced when his best fruit knife screeched in pain as Olette roughly tried to saw through the metal chain with it.

"Ugh! Do you have anything else?" Olette asked as she threw down the knife in frustration.

"Hey, watch it! You almost got my toe!"

The brunette was too busy trying to squeeze her hand out of the cuffs to apologize. Her wrist was scarlet and her brow was drenched with sweat. She grabbed for the dish soap and poured the thick, green liquid all over the metal chains.

"My gosh, why isn't this working?" she exclaimed, finally giving up.

"Let's go wash your hands," Roxas suggested. He took Olette's right hand and put it under the running tap.

"It must've been hard trying to use the knife with your left hand."

Olette scoffed and pushed Roxas's hands away.

"I can wash my own hands, thank you."

She started to rub her hands together, using the dish soap left over on the chain. Roxas's hand was also under the water, seeing that the chain connecting the two was only a few inches long.

"Well, I obviously can't, so will you please wash mine, too?"

"No."

Olette shut off the tap and dried her hands on her pants.

"Hey! My hand's still soapy!"

The girl ignored him and started to walk out of the kitchen, but was pulled back when Roxas refused to budge.

"Hold up, I need to finish washing my hands."

"Then go wash your hands. Why must I wait for _you _to wash _your _hands?"

"Because we're obviously stuck to each other."

"Exactly!" That's why I want you to call your freakin' "boss" and tell him to bring the keys so that we can go our on with our separate lives again. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Roxas sighed.

"This is the fifth time we had this conversation today."

"So glad of you to be keeping track."

"I can't let you go, Olette. I already know that you know that I know you're going to run for it as soon as I release you."

Olette finally faced Roxas. Her eyes were filled with disbelief.

"Wait, hold up. As soon as you _release _me? So what, I'm your hostage now? No, this is insane."

She glared into Roxas's blue eyes.

"I am not your hostage, I am not your prisoner, and I am definitely not your _pet_. Right now, I'm just-I'm just really _unlucky_. Yeah, that's it. I was living my life and it was, well, it wasn't perfect, but I was satisfied with it. But you and your…_people_ had to barge into my house, take me away in some stinky van, throw me in here and tie me to you."

Olette's lower lip trembled and her hands started to shake.

"And-and now you're saying that you're the one who has the power to release me. Don't forget that you're being held captive by me as well as I'm being held captive by you. Don't go saying that you're the one who can do the releasing, okay?"

She said a few more after that, but her sobbing muffled her voice as she dug her head into her hands.

Shocked, Roxas frantically looked around for help. He started to panic when he felt warm tears splashing onto his still-soapy hand.

"D-don't cry. I didn't mean to say that. I-I should've said "as soon as we're freed." My mist-take. I'm sorry, Olette. Please, don't cry. Don't-"

Olette's cries took a crescendo.

"I'm not being held hostage right now! I'm not! This is all just a big joke. Tomorrow, I'll be back at home, in my bed, and I'll never see these people again. I'm not a hostage…a-and Dad…he'll be okay…"

She was scared.

Her dad was out there in the streets, probably dying. These men, these _stupid_ men, were dangerous. Up until today, Olette didn't really believe that her dad owed an unbelievable amount of money and that she was trapped in a stranger's home. She always saw Roxas as a cowardly loser, but now she realized that he was actually the chain that kept her from running away.

She was the prisoner, and he was the guard. He was the one who opened and closed the bars while Xemnas was the one who gave him the orders.

She hated them.

Olette abruptly stood up, causing Roxas to fall flat on his back.

"I'm going to find my dad."

Roxas scrambled onto his feet and stared at Olette. She returned his stare with eyes filled with angry tears.

"And you're not going to stop me."


	5. Ch V: Day Two part II

P a r t n e _r_ **for **L i f e

--------------------------

Written by **oath**k33p3r

**------------------------**

**V**Chapter Five**V**  
**D**ay Two - part I**I**

Organization's V: LEXAEUS

Original name: AELEUS

He's yo macho man.

**Author's Notes**: Thank you, sorakairi forever for making me want to write again.

* * *

VfiveV

* * *

"Get out of my way!"

Shaking hands picked up one of the bent knives from the cold kitchen floor and pointed the sharp end towards the blonde's throat. Olette had all ten finger wrapped around the handle of the knife and was breathing harder than the threatened. She was slightly surprised that Roxas didn't back away or start stammering like an idiot. It only took her another second to realize that he was probably used to objects that kids didn't play with.

Roxas slowly raised his hands out in front of him and locked his eyes on Olette's.

"Olette, you need to calm down," he said quietly. "You're not yourself right now."

His voice, steady and cool, angered Olette. She threw the knife aside and used her bare hands instead to shove him.

"You don't even know me," she spat. "You don't have the right to say whether I'm being myself or not."

Roxas put his hands around Olette's wrists and brought them back down to her sides.

"You're right. I don't know you. But I can definitely relate to how you feel."

This made her angrier.

Roxas continued. "Don't be so impulsive. Even if you manage to find your dad, what are you going to do? Did you think that far?"

Roxas paused for a moment, his gaze as steady as ever.

Olette glared back and held his eyes for a moment, and then finally looked away.

"I..."

She was speechless.

"You're going to find him; that's a given." Roxas started. "Once you find him, you're going to take him to the hospital. Your father will protest, but he's going to be too weak to fight. The doctor will treat him and know that those broken ribs weren't caused by a trip or a fall. He'll want answers.

But your father won't tell him anything. Why? Because Xemnas is always two steps ahead. He threatened to kill you if he opened his mouth to anyone. So what will the doctor do? He will ask us. What's so weird about us? Two reasons: First, we're chained to each other, and that's not something you see everyday. Second, the police will be barging in with another pair of handcuffs just for me, and you're not going to be on the other end."

Olette heard Roxas laugh for the first time. It had a bitter, almost metallic ring to it and sent invisible shivers down the nape of her neck.

"Roxas, what did you do?" she asked softly. She was disgusted by how meek and timid she sounded.

Roxas looked down at his bare feet, but Olette knew that he was seeing something she couldn't. As she waited for him to answer, a surge of excitement raced through her veins as she started thinking of all the possible crimes Roxas, the idiotic coward, could've committed. Did he steal a car? Rob a bank? Perhaps he broke into a house? Or maybe…_rape? _Olette tried to picture Roxas as a horny pervert, but the only image she managed to conjure made her taste stomach acid.

"I killed my family," he answered, intruding Olette's thoughts.

More invisible shivers.

That's why had been so defensive the first time she had a conversation with him.*

"You're family?"

Roxas turned around and reached for one of the dusty photos on the small table stand next to the couch; it was the one where he was wearing a smile that could replace the sun.

"I shot each and every one of them," he said quietly. "Xemnas was there when it happened, and he threatened to turn me in if I didn't join him. At that moment, I really had no choice. I had no family, no home, and no place to hide; he provided all three."

His eyes swept across the photo and lingered a few seconds on each face. He hadn't shed a single tear after the death of his parents, grandmother, and brother. But the guilt and longing for them pained him to the point where only shutting his mind from the world forever would ease him. It pained him even more that he couldn't cry for these people.

The two teenagers looked at the old photo in silence as the stationary figures beamed back at them. They seemed so real, so solid to Olette. She almost felt as though she had to return their permanent smiles with one of her own.

Unconsciously, Olette lifted her hand and wiped away the thin layer of dust that had settled on the photograph with her fingertips. She accidentally brushed her hand against Roxas's when she got to the corner of it.

Roxas nearly dropped the photo at the sudden contact.

"Sorry," Olette murmured as she quickly withdrew her hand.

Roxas smiled a small, sad smile and finished Olette's task with the end of his shirt.

"I haven't looked at this for a while," he said. He gave the photo one last wipe and then placed it back on the table stand.

"Did you love them?" Olette asked.

The question was strange to the ears of Roxas. It didn't seem like reasonable question to ask. The truth was that he didn't know. No, that wasn't the right word.

He didn't remember.

But how was that possible? Is it possible to miss and cherish and yearn, yet not remember loving someone or not?

"I...I don't remember," he finally managed to say.

Is that why he didn't cry? Why he _couldn't _cry?

"When exactly did you kill your family?"

Again, Roxas couldn't come up with an answer, so he gave the same one as before.

"I don't remember," he murmured.

"Then what do you remember?" Despite her efforts, Olette's tone was filled with impatience. Despite her father's current situation, she was insisted on hearing Roxas's story. She couldn't comprehend the fact that he had killed this family that was smiling before her.

_He remembered the gun trembling in his sweaty palm as he pulled open the old door. As usual, it was unlocked. His brother was watching T.V. with his father while his grandmother was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Prawns and calamari. That's what she was making. His mother was coming down the stairs with a basket of laundry. _

_He didn't remember why he had the gun and how he had even gotten a hold of it. It was just there, in his hand, and he was there, in his house. _

_His brother heard his footsteps and turned around; his face was scrunched up in a way that made him look hideous, unrecognizable. He didn't look like the brother who stayed up helping with projects and snuck out at night when Roxas was in second grade to toilet-paper the house of the bullies that picked on him. _

_Without hesitation, without second thought, Roxas lifted the loaded gun and pulled the trigger. As soon as the bullet was released, the other three faces of his family snapped towards him and screeched the most unbearable sound. They were crawling on all fours, their eyes piercing through his. But before they had even reached halfway across the room, they were all dead and bleeding on the white, soft carpet. Nothing moved except the growing puddle of crimson._

_And all he could smell was prawns and calamari. _

"Let's go find your father."

"What?"

Roxas grabbed Olette's cuffed hand and pulled her towards the door.

"I thought you said I was being impulsive for trying to find him!" Olette exclaimed as he grabbed a coat from his closet and threw her shoes before her feet.

"I thought you said I couldn't stop you from finding him."

Confused, but satisfied, Olette silently put on her shoes. He bent down so that she could tie them.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly.

Roxas, who just realized that it was impossible to put his coat on, closed the closet door and turned around to face Olette.

"I don't know," he said flatly. "But I do know that I'm willing to take risks."

Olette raised a brow, wondering what kind of epiphany this strange young man must've just had.

Roxas grabbed the house keys from the bottom of the couch and then proceeded to open the door.

But it was already open.

"Hey, Roxas."

A lean figure dressed head-to-toe in black stepped inside without bothering to take off his boots. The cramped apartment suddenly felt too crowded.

Olette was able to feel Roxas's sudden energy immediately decline as he examined the unexpected visitor.

"Axel. You're here again" was all he managed to say. His throat seemed dry.

The red-head acknowledged Olette with a salute. "We meet again," he greeted.

The way he looked Olette made her feel uncomfortable. His lucid eyes were abnormally bright and seemed to be able to see and feel everything at once, through and through. She felt exposed.

Axel winked and then turned his attention back to Roxas.

"I'm locked out again. Zexion's girlfriend is over," Axel explained. "So I'll be very much obliged if you let me stay just for tonight."

Roxas let out a sigh of relief and shut the door.

"I thought you had another message from Xemnas."

"Nope," Axel said with a smile.

He unzipped his trench coat to reveal the casual attire, a black undershirt and faded jeans, he had on underneath and then fell back on the lumpy couch.

The flaming redhead closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head.

"I'll be gone by morning," he muttered.

Roxas and Olette were still standing by the door, both still at lost.

"Oh, and you might want to take off your shoes, Olette. The boss might get the assumption that you were planning to go out for fresh air." Axel opened his eyes barely enough to see the slits of shining green. "And we won't want that, will we?"

Olette glared at Axel, who had shut his eyes again, as she angrily untied her shoes and kicked them off.

Roxas sadly watched Olette make an episode and fiddled with his house key.

"What now," Olette mumbled after she settled down.

Roxas glanced at the digital clock placed on top of his television set.

"Well, it's nearly 11 o' clock. Maybe we should just go to sleep."

Olette heaved a sigh.

"Fine."

The two were standing in silence once more, looking at the intruder sleeping on the only couch in the only room of the apartment.

"So. Where are we going to sleep?" Olette asked, crossing her arms.

"I was wondering the same thing," Roxas replied.

They slightly jumped when a third voice entered their conversation.

"Don't flatter yourself, Omelet. I'm not interested in flat-chested schoolgirls. Don't worry about sleeping in the same room with me," Axel said with nonchalance.

The pyromaniac sat up and faced the two teenagers.

"And even if you two manage to sneak out at night, you won't have enough time to get back for your first check-up. You remember, don't you?" *

"But he personally came with you and Zexion this afternoon," Roxas started.

Axel shrugged.

"You know how he is. Now go to sleep and don't plan on going anywhere."

"Axel, you don't expect me and Olette to sleep on the floor."

Axel arched a brow and leaned back on the couch. His undershirt stretched over his muscular chest, causing Olette to fluster and look away.

"You two have already slept together, didn't you?"

The pyromaniac smirked at the two wide-eyed teens and lied back down.

"Cute."

* * *

*refer to chapter 2

For those who read and care about my stories, I apologize for the extremely long delay. I'll try to write a bit more often. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my stories!


End file.
